the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dargo Goldanvil
Male Half-Dragon Deep 1 Ranger 3 / Fighter 4 Dragon, Gold Dwarf Base Xps: 35,600 (39,600 –3,000 –6,000 + 5,000) xps Alignment: Neutral Good Religion: Moridan Height: 4' 11'' Weight: 168lbs Hair: Blue Black Eyes: Dark Brown Age: 32 Str: 24 (+7) points, +8 racial, +1 level Dex: 12 (+1) points, -2 racial Con: 18 (+4) point, +4 racial Int: 16 (+3) points, +2 racial Wis: 12 (+1) points Cha: 12 (+1) points, +2 racial Class and Racial Abilities: +8 Str, +2 Con, +2 Int, +2 Cha, Low-light vision, Darkvision 60’, Natural Armor +4, Bite (1d6), Claw (1d4), Breath Weapon: 30’ Cone of Acid, 6d8 DC 18, Immunity to Acid, Immunity to Sleep and Paralysis, type: dragon, 20’ movement, Stone-cunning, +2 racial to notice unusual stonework, Search for Stone based traps as a rogue, +4 Dodge vs. giants, +2 racial vs. poisons, +2 racial vs. spells, +1 vs. aberrations, Track, Wild Empathy, Two Weapon Fighting, Favored Enemy: Aberrations, Endurance Hit Dice: 10 + 1d10 + 5d10 + 28 HP: 83 AC: 22 (10 Base +1 Dex, +7 armor +2, +4 Natural) Init: +1 (+1 Dex) Speed: 30ft ft from boots Saves: Fortitude +13 base, +4 Con, +2 from cloak Reflex +7 base, +1 Dex, +2 from cloak Will +5 base, +1 Wis, +2 from cloak BAB: +7 Claws: +14 (1d4 + 7 (20 x2) Bite: +9 (1d6 +7 20 x2) as not primary attack Dwarven Urgosh (Primary-Blade): +14/+9 Base +7 Str + 1 Focus -2 Handed +1 Enhancement 1d10 + 10 + 1d6 Frost (x20) Dwarven Urgosh (Secondary-spear): +14/+9 Base +7 Str + 1 Focus -2 Handed +1 Enhancement 1d10 + 6 + 1d6 Shock (x20). Skills: Craft - Armorer +7 ranks +3 Int - Weaponsmith +7 ranks +3 Int Hide +6 ranks +1 Dex –1 ap Intimidate +13/+7 ranks, +1 Cha or +7 Str Jump +11 ranks +7 Str, +5 [Boots -1 ap] Knowledge: - Dungeoneering +9 ranks +3 Int - Geography +5 ranks +3 Int - Nature +6 ranks +3 Int Listen +9 ranks, +1 Wis +2 Alertness Move Silently +6 ranks +1 Dex –1 ap Search +9 ranks, +3 Int Spot +14 ranks, +1 Wis, +5 competence (Eyes) +2 Alertness Survival +7 ranks +1 Wis Swim +7 Ranks, +7 Str, -1ap Feats: Track (Ranger 1st) Weapon Focus (Dwarven Urgosh)(1st level) Combat Style 1 (Two Weapon Fighting) (Ranger 2nd) Power Attack(Fighter bonus 1st level) Cleave(Fighter bonus 2nd level) Alertness (3rd level) Weapon Specialization(Fighter bonus 4th level) Close Quarters Fighting (Complete Warrior) (6th level) Endurance (Ranger 3rd) (7th level) Languages: Common, Dwarven, Draconic, Undercommon Equipment: Wearing or carrying Eyes of Eagle (2,500gps) Dwarven Urgosh +1 of Ice (Blade) and Shock (Spear) (8,000gps +8,000gps, Regional MW Urgosh) MW Mighty +6 Composite Longbow (1,000gps) Mithral Breastplate +2, (8,200gp) Brooch of Shielding (1,500gp) Belt pouch 1gp -Waterskin 1gp -Potions (CLWx2) (100gps) Cloak of Resistance +2, (4,000gp) Ring of Sustenance (2,500gps) Quiver with 60 arrows, (3 gps) Heward's Handy Haversack (2,000gp) -Bedroll 5sp -Acid (5 flasks) 50gp -Alchemist's fire (3 flasks) 60gp -Wine (3 bottles) 30gp -50 ft. silk rope 10gp -Paper (10 sheets) 4gp -Ink (two vials) 16gp -Ink pen 1gp -Trail rations (4 days worth) 2gp -Cold weather outfit 8gp Total Spent thus far: 37,986.5 gps Money 13gp, 5sp Permanent Spells: Not Applicable, at this time Appearance: Dargo golden had the features of most gold dwarves. Strong, broad of shoulder, healthy beard - but the appearance similarities stop at that point. His skin tone is highlighted with purple and purple scales color his forehead, shoulders, arms, hands and chest. Draconic teeth line his mouth, though they aren’t much larger than a normal gold dwarfs. Dargo carries an Urgosh and wears a mithral breastplate. His hair is blue-black in color and his beard and hair is braided in tight small braids. His deep base voice is somewhat gravelly even for a dwarf and his mouth structure makes some dwarven words very difficult to speak correctly. Personality: Dargo is a humble gold dwarf. He has a quiet demeanor when in the companion of others due to the abuse he had taken growing up (and still takes today). Background: The son of a female gold dwarf, who was attacked years ago by a polymorphed Deep Dragon. Dargo has been raised in the ways of the gold dwarves, but has had his share of being ostracized and condemned for being different. Even by name, he has been denied a clan name, given the surname Golden, much like those that have been outcast from their clan for heinous crimes. Dargo however was permitted to remain in town, his obvious strength and skill developed to fight any intruders to the clan home (it takes a monster to fight a monster, and who cares if he died). His obvious talents on patrol haven’t even put him in good light with his clan, regardless of the creatures he’s killed and the threats he’s helped with. He’s looking for a chance to prove himself now that he has come of age. Category:Hill dwarves Category:Viss'Takh Category:Rangers Category:Fighters